


A Drowsy Drive

by BabySnoopy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySnoopy/pseuds/BabySnoopy
Summary: sleepy jungwoo complies with your need for a midnight drive





	A Drowsy Drive

**Author's Note:**

> JUNGWOO STANS RISE!

Jungwoo was a light sleeper.

A strong advocate for those precise eight (sometimes nine) hours of sleep he was, keeping himself in check with an app he discovered weeks ago, reminding you to download it about a dozen times. You envied the way his body knew when to clock out whether he was tired or not, though he was so meticulous about it that at any moment the alarm labelled “Time for Bed” goes off, he’d get up from whatever he was doing to get ready for bed (even if it’s in the middle of movie night).

You, on the other hand, complained of stress and tiredness as you run on a mere four hours (sometimes three), making up for the rest through spontaneous naps throughout the day. “You need to sleep better,” you hear Jungwoo sigh as he sits by your bedside, running his hands through your hair and untangling the ends, as you slowly drift off for your 4PM snooze. 

Whenever Jungwoo was asleep, you played the quiet game, tip-toeing across the floorboards to make sure you never made a sound to wake him up. Not that he would get angry if you did make noise, Jungwoo rarely ever got angry (except that one time you rearranged his side of the bathroom cabinet without asking). Though you’ve noticed that on the days he didn’t get a full nights rest, the following morning is either spent in an overbearing silence or just random loudness, like foot stomping. Neither of which were good for him.

But you couldn’t hold yourself back this time, you missed him.

There were two more minutes until midnight and you’re lying next to him, watching the moonlight trickle into the room through the slit of the blinds that you accidentally broke last week, gleaming gently onto Jungwoo’s face and softening his features trapping you spellbound. It seemed to be such a magical sight to watch him sleep, one that you didn’t mind intruding right now.

“Jungwoo?” You’re not quite whispering, keeping your voice low enough to not startle him but also loud enough for him to hear. You hear him exhale a little louder to let you know that he’s heard you, though with his eyes still shut, he throws an arm around you and presses against your spine to enclose the small space that was left between you. Though his slender frame might appear as less than comfortable to lie in, his embrace was anything but. Arms wrapped around you with a strength that he only showed off here in secret, his warmth swallowing you whole.

“Jungwoo?” He hugs you tighter and though this was lovely (though he knew how much you _loved_ cuddles), it was not what you were asking. “Can we go on a drive?”

His eyelashes started to flutter open, tickling your cheek as he attempted to force his eyes awake. “A drive? Right now?” His voice was groggy and he looked at you with a puzzled frown, trying to work out what time it was. You replied with a cheeky smile, knowing that you have already succeeded.

Moments later, you’re watching Jungwoo stifle a yawn with one hand on the steering wheel and the other in yours. Jungwoo is one of those rare people whose very presence washes you over with a type of calmness. Though everyone dreams of a love that makes you feel tight in the chest, Jungwoo was the one to teach you what it felt like to finally breathe. An incompatible match you’ve been told; you, walking around like crashing waves, and he as gentle as sea foam.

You had both met on the roof of a mutual friend’s house party; a get together that turned into something much too rowdy for comfort. You climbed up to escape from the noise only to find him already sitting there. When you muttered your apologies and attempted to get down, he says, “you can stay,” without even looking your way.

It was an awkward silence at first, mostly because you became a blubbering mess in the presence of anyone who was as good-looking as this boy was. But Jungwoo spoke up first, rambling on about the distance of stars and having to take care of his drunk friends but you could only think about how odd it was that the blaring noise didn’t drown out his soft-spoken voice. Rather, everything else was on mute so you couldn’t hear anything _but_ him. You’re unsure if it was then and there, or somewhere down the line of milkshake dates and falling asleep in the cinema (and waking up leaning against his shoulder), but you gradually realise that you wanted to anchor yourself to his whole being.

Night drives were your very favourite, not only because of the emptier streets, but because of the toned down buzz of a city that never truly slept. It was winter and Jungwoo knew how much you preferred the heater to be off and for the windows to be slightly rolled down, so he kept a specific blanket for you in the backseat keeping in mind how often you wanted to go on these drives.

“Are you okay?” He asks, squeezing your hand slightly, like he wanted to remind you that he was still there and very much awake.

“I’m okay, just missed you.” You squeeze back and watch the subtle scarlet tint grow on his cheeks. Even after all the time you’ve spent together, unraveling your deepest insecurities bare like peeling off grimy, old skin, he still managed to blush because of something you’d said.

“Tell me if it’s too cold and I’ll roll up the window.”

Jungwoo was a light sleeper and though he grumbled sometimes about how he only had a mere seven and a half hours of sleep, he would never say it was because of you. Maybe they were right and you both _were_ incompatible at first glance, but if only they heard what Jungwoo had said. A murmur of promises he breathed into your skin when he kissed you goodnight, thinking that you were sound asleep — that he was glad he was a light sleeper because he didn’t want to ever miss the chance to be there when you needed it. 

**Author's Note:**

> i find that there's a real lack of jungwoo fics in which he is not just the other half of a ship, like don't get me wrong, i love all the ships jungwoo is a part of but i also want to see more writing that explores him as an individual. personally, writing member x reader fics allows me to do that better, so i'm definitely going to write more for jungwoo bc he's such a wonderful, hard working person. i love him. pls.


End file.
